


All I Want For Christmas

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Apologies, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fanfiction, Confessions, Crush, Cute, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Kissing, Merry Christmas Everyone!, Snow Storm, Song-inspired, caring Cormoran, christmas day, crush on her boss, dreaming of someone else, two idiots with the same feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: A heavy snow storm makes it impossible for Robin to head home the Day before Christmas. Cormoran offers her to stay and things just develope...
Relationships: Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful Merry Christmas my dears! <3 
> 
> I quickly wrote this over the last two days with a huge lack of sleep and trying to get things perfect for Christmas. I hope you guys like it and have wonderful Christmas with your family and loved ones.  
> And remember, share the love around you have for everyone on Christmas bc everyone needs some.
> 
> love Y.

_ Strike  _ _ grabbed _ _ her arm and  _ _ held _ _ her.  _

_ “Please stay”, he mumbled and she stepped a bit closer. _

_ He looked at her and her eyes rested on his lips. He leaned in closer and  _ _ pressed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and yet wanting. He pulled her closer and deepened it a little. Robin fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him closer... _

Robin woke up. This wasn’t the first time she has had those dreams lately. They were all about Strike and either kissing him or being with him in any other way. She looked to Matthew who was sleeping beside her and blushed. Why was she thinking about her boss? Confused about it, she stood up and headed to the bathroom where she took a quick shower and then started to dress. She had no clue why but she decided on a red lace bra and panties since she was in a Christmas mood and wanted to feel good. Forecast said it that there would be a heavy snow storm tonight so she opted for some jeans, blouse and a warm pullover. Matthew just got up when she grabbed her  bre a kfast a nd slipped into her coat.

“You’re going already?”, he asked sleepy and let his hand slide through his ruffled hair.

It immediately reminded her of Cormoran but she shoved the thought away.

“I’ve an early  appointment ”, Robin lied easily and grabbed her things. “See you tonight.”

She kissed her fiancé on the cheek and then left the house. It was freezing cold and there was some heavy wind and slight rain. The roads where slippery and Robin nearly fell a few times on the road to the tube which was more crowded than usual and she was happy when she finally – after picking up their usual morning coffee – made it to the office. Cold and wet she got today’s mail and headed upstairs to the office. It was the day before Christmas and Robin had lots to do. She was surprised that Strike wasn’t in but also thankful after her weird dream. She knew that she had a slight crush on her boss but it was nothing more, just a crush. A crush on the man who had saved her life, the Detective she looked up to. Her friend. Trying to shove everything away, she started with her work and it was midday when Strike returned, completely soaked and snow in his dark  curly  hair. 

“Bloody hell this weather’s insane!”, he grumbled and hung up his coat. 

“Still that bad?”, she asked and looked out of the window. 

“Worse”, he said and put a bag of food in front of them. “I got some lunch on the way here. The usual for you.”

“Thanks”, Robin mumbled and blushed a bit. 

“Traffic is completely down”, he told her while he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt after getting rid of his jacket. “The streets are icy and there’s no electricity in some parts of the city. A snow storm is coming.”   
Robin didn’t think it would be that bad, so she stayed and finished her work. Just when she wanted to leave for the day, there was an announcement on the radio.

“Wind up to  60 mph, heavy snow & up to minus 20 degrees. And not even the south is safe. London is in deep chaos due to the storm. All cabs are booked out for hours and the tubes are down as is a part of the electricity.”

“Bugger...”, she mumbled. 

“We just hope it won’t stay this bad over Christmas but the forecast is not pretty positive on this so do yourself a favour and stay inside if you don’t have to go out and stay safe everybody ”, the moderator said and then announced another Christmas song. 

Robin looked outside the window and could see what the man from the radio had meant. It was horrible outside.

“You don’t want to go outside, do you?”, Strike asked when he emerged from his office with an empty cup. 

“I should go home”, she mumbled. “Matthew is waiting.”

“It would be suicide heading  out in  this weather”, he said concerned and looked at her.

“But I can’t stay here, can I?”

“Well actually you can. My fridge is full, I’ve a spare bed and the heating is functioning for once”, he offered without thinking. 

Only after it was out, he realised what he had offered Robin. If she would stay, he was sure, that he couldn’t resist her for long and this would end in a disaster. 

“I really shouldn’t”, she mumbled and blushed and he wondered why.

“Please, it’s no good going out there.”

“Well I’ve still some work left. Maybe it’ll calm down a bit until later”, she mumbled, slipped out of her coat again and once more sat at her desk where she worked for the next hours , but every  time she checked on the weather, it was more horrible than before. Defeated and sure that she won’t make it home, she headed to his office and knocked.

“Come on in”, he said quietly and looked up from his laptop when she entered. 

“It won’t get better”, she sighed and felt like a little child to ask permission for something.

“Yeah... It’s pretty bad.” He waited for a moment and then said what she wanted to. “ So you’ll stay after all?”

“I will, if that’s okay for you.”

“It is, or otherwise I wouldn’t have offered it Robin”, he smiled softly and she once more blushed. “I’ll just make one last call , then I’m all yours the whole evening and night”, he joked and she smiled shily while turning away flustered to distract herself.

She decided on cleaning the few cups they had used during the day and watered the plants while he made his call. A few minutes later he headed out of his office and looked at her while she put some files into the cabinet. She looked so beautiful in her tight dark jeans and the cosy looking white pullover. She turned and found him staring at her and blushed again. Oh god... His look made her shiver and she felt hot. 

“What do you want for dinner?”, he asked while he offered her to go upstairs with a simple gesture. 

“I’m not very hungry”, Robin lied and it was true.

His closeness made her feel different things than hunger and she had no idea why it was that bad. It was a crush. She was with Matthew and not with him. It was ridiculous to start something with her boss. It would just end badly. When they were upstairs, he hung up her coat by the door and offered her a seat on the small sofa by the window while he rummaged around in the fridge, trying to find something suitable for dinner and get rid of his funny thoughts. Strike knew that something was odd about her today. She blushed too much, avoided his look and he had an idea why that was. Yet it was stupid to think about her having a crush on him. She was with Matthew and they would get married soon. That’s what she had told him from day one. From the first day she wore the ring. She was off the market and not to be his. 

“Wine?”, he asked and opened a bottle of white wine when she nodded. “So, what are your plans for Christmas?”, he asked and tried to make this a normal evening with  a  friend.

That’s what it was after all. She needed his help and he had offered. Although, it would have been irresponsible let her go out with this weather. It was a simple gesture of kindness. Yet he didn’t trust himself so he sat in the small armchair a few feet away while opening a beer. 

“My parents are coming over, so will Matthew’s family.” He stayed silent and Robin sipped from her wine, she had already drunk half the glass in a bout two  minutes. “What about you? Will you celebrate with anyone?”

“No. I’ll probably be on the road. We got some new clients requests for the next days.”

“Oh...”

It was a simple sound but Strike wished he could hear it in a different situation. Shit... He could feel the effect his turn of thoughts had on his betraying body and tried to avoid any more thoughts about it. About her. He sipped on his beer before he got up and tended to the kitchen. He had decided on cooking her some pasta. He knew she liked Italian food and it was one of his specialties. Meanwhile Robin was uncomfortable waiting on the sofa and watched him. His shoulder muscles and arms under his shirt that was one of the tighter ones looked incredible . He had lost some weight and she had immediately seen the effect on him. His leg was getting better and she could see that he was more trained than he liked to show.  She watched him carefully while he cooked and talked about the job. She didn’t really listen because she was way too fascinated watching. Strike was somehow worried by her being this silent. He already had her fourth glass of white wine and he knew all too well, that she was a lightweight when it came to drinking. So why was she getting drunk deliberately? After a while Robin got up and stepped to him. Leaning against the small countertop of the kitchenette she watched him while he  chopped some vegetables. 

“I like watching you”, Robin mumbled and he smiled. 

“I can see that. You haven’t stopped watching me since I started.”

She blushed. There it was again. He knew there was more to it so he wanted to see something and decided to experiment. It was a simple gesture when he let his hand brush over hers when grabbing a tomato from the countertop behind her. Her breath halted and a shiver ran down her spine. He continued with these small touches and Robin got more and more aroused. 

“Excuse me”, she said after a while and headed to his small bathroom.

Robin tried to get a grip. This was not right. Her thoughts, her feelings towards him. She was hot so she got rid of the pullover and unbuttoned her black blouse a bit more. When she returned dinner was nearly finished and he set the table. 

“You okay?”, he asked when she returned. Robin nodded. “Please sit down.”

His partner  obeyed and he put a full plate of pasta in front of her and a bowl of salad with another glass of wine. It smelled fantastic. Cormoran got himself some food as well and sat opposite her. Robin had a bite and it was delicious. She closed her eyes and enjoyed  it . 

“Oh my god, this is so delicious”, Robin mumbled. “I had no idea you can cook this good.”

He laughed and took a sip from his wine before he answered.

“To be honest, it’s the only thing I can cook really good.”

The atmosphere got more relaxed during dinner and after cleaning up the dishes, they sat on the sofa and had some more wine and talked. They could hear the heavy wind outside and the windows were covered in snow and ice. It was about  10 pm when the electricity failed and they sat in the dark.

“Shit”,  Strike  grumbled and Robin laughed. “Let me get some candles”, he said and while standing up he accidentally grabbed her knee and quickly let go. “Sorry.”

She heard him rummage around his flat and a few minutes later he returned with some candles.

“That’s much better”, he mumbled and put some on the table and on the countertop.

Immediately the room was a bit brighter, but somehow the lightning also was very intimate now. 

“And I got this”, he said and showed her another bottle of wine, before he refilled her glass another time and got himself one as well. Robin smiled softly at him. She was quite happy for the storm. She liked staying here. She liked how he put so much effort into all of this. She also realised through her foggy and intoxicated mind, that he played with her. The slight touches earlier and the looks he shoot her. The memory of her dream slipped into her mind and she imagined how it would be to kiss him. Would it really be that good like in her dream or even better? Why not try it? Strike sat beside her again and sipped from his wine.

“So  your  parents are  c o ming o ver. I hope they don’t stay at your place. I mean it’s quite small.”

“No, they’ll stay at a hotel a bit away. They’ll just be over for dinner and presents and all this.”

“Ah presents... Hang on”, he said and got up once more. 

Cormoran stepped into his bedroom and got the present he had brought for Robin. It was a minute that he hesitated to give it to her, but then he did it. It was a present , he told himself, nothing more,  so  stop  this! When he retur ne d, he could see her eyes linger on him and the curiosity in them when she saw the small but  elegantly wrapped present. He handed it to her and sat down once more. 

“Merry Christmas, Robin”, he said and smiled.

“But Christmas is tomorrow”, she said and took it.

“I want you to open it, please.”

She obeyed and looked at it for a moment. It was a small square box and not very heavy, wrapped in red Christmas paper with a golden tie around and a small card. She took the card and read it. It was in Strike’s elegant handwriting.

_ Thank you for another year as my partner and friend. I hope you like it.  _ _ Cormoran _

She looked at him and he smiled, watching every move of her. Carefully she unwrapped it and found a red box in it with the sign of a local jewellery. Oh wow! What had he got her?  Curiously and with slightly shaking hands Robin opened the box and found a wonderful necklace in it. It was made out of silver with a medallion at the end that was very beautifully decorated with flowers. She loved it.

“It’s very beautiful Cormoran. But it cost you a fortune.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy you like it.”

“I love it.”

He took it out of her hand and their fingers slightly touched for a moment. He opened it and showed it to her once more. There was a small picture inside of it. Of them together. She remembered when it was taken. It had just been a few months ago during a dinner with Ilsa and Nick. Ilsa had taken it. It was a ridiculous picture and Robin loved it. 

“You can put any picture in. Maybe one of your family or one of Matthew and you.”

“No, it’s perfect. I love it  Cormoran ”, she said and smiled softly at him .

He helped her put it around her neck and Robin tried not to cry.  It was a thoughtful present and she loved it.

“Thank you so much”, Robin mumbled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. 

Cormoran put all his thoughts away and turned his head so their lips met instead. Robin looked at him surprised and waited for a moment. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did it. I...”, he mumbled but Robin stopped him by pressing her lips to his again. 

It was perfect. He hesitated for a second, but then he kissed her back. His strong hand lay on her cheek and he pulled her closer. Robin had closed her eyes and just felt him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer so that she was half on his lap. Robin fisted her hands in his shirt and moaned into the kiss while she moved closer and sat on him after a few minutes of soft kisses and touches. His hands rested on her hips and then moved to the buttons of her blouse where he started to unbutton them slowly. Her skin burned where his fingers touched her.

“You’re so beautiful”, he mumbled and kissed her neck. 

Both of them got lost in the moment and Robin couldn’t help herself to go even further. It was better than in her dreams, better than she had imagined it. His touches were gentle and rough at the same time, his kisses where tender and teasing yet she could feel that he wanted her and Robin did too. She wanted to give in her deepest darkest desires. The fantasies she had for weeks now. To be his. Strike didn’t think either. He just did  what he thought was right in this moment . He just gave into his feelings. When Robin sat on his lap fully, he picked her up after a while and stood up. She laughed but his strong arms held her tight. They moved to his bedroom and he carefully let her down on the bed.  Cormoran kneeled over her and continued to kiss her. She moaned and pulled him closer before she slipped out of her unbuttoned blouse he t hen t ossed on the floor. He could feel that she got impatient and before he could react, she had pulled him down and was over him again. She moved her hips and he moaned. Oh god, this woman was his downfall. She hastily opened his shirt and kissed him again and again.

“Robin...”, he then said. “Robin, wait a moment.”

“What?”, she mumbled while he sat up. 

“You really want this? What about Matthew?”, he asked. 

“Just shut up and kiss me”, Robin answered instead and this was enough of an answer for him. 

He obeyed and soon they made sweet and gentle love and it was perfect. 

Afterwards she lay naked in his arms and he nestled his head in her neck. Her soft breathing said him that she was asleep already and he was thankful for it. He kissed her neck and just held her while he covered their naked bodies with a second blanket since it was getting colder by the minute. He didn’t want her to catch a cold. He knew it had been wrong sleeping with her, yet it had felt so right. He could tell that she had wanted this for quite some time now and so had he. It had been fantastic. They worked well together, as he had suspected. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek again.

“I love you Robin”, he mumbled and a few minutes later fell asleep as well. 

She had heard him and that was all she could think of. He loved her. Did she too? Well she had wanted this for so long and it had been special. More than a simple one-night-stand and Robin knew it. She also knew that her feelings for Matthew had vanished a long time ago. Especially after he had cheated with Sarah. She had forgiven him but the trust and the love for him had gone. With  Cormoran things were different. He truly loved her and she knew his feelings were honest. Strike never choose  to say such  things lightly.  She knew that he  usually never talked about his feelings.  With this thought in her head she fell asleep as well and woke late the next morning, still in his arms. She felt warm and cosy and protected. He mumbled her name and kissed her neck while pulling her against his chest.

“Good morning.”

“Morning Cormoran.”

She turned and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

“That’s one way to wake up”, he said and smiled. “Are you okay?” She nodded and kissed him once more. “Do you regret anything?”

“No, I don’t.”

“But you will go back to him?”

She stayed silent and knew that he was right. She was sad and looked away before she got up and quickly grabbed her clothes and started dressing. Shit...  Cormoran knew he had fucked this up. The moment she was dressed, she walked out and he could hear her grab her things. Quickly he put on his leg and dressed into some trousers and a pullover. 

“Robin, please wait”, he said when he stepped out.

“No, you’re right”, she said and turned to him while slipping in her coat. “I will go back. And that’s just because I don’t know how to go on. This was a mistake after all”, she mumbled and started crying. “I’m sorry.”

Without another word she quickly left and headed outside. The storm was gone but the snow lay thick and heavy on the streets and she had some problems walking around with her high boots so it took her some time to get to the tube and home. The moment she entered their home, the shouting and the problems began. 

“Where the fuck  have you been? I couldn’t reach you, you never called or texted”, Matthew said and followed her the moment she had closed the door.

“I slept in the office. The storm was too heavy to get home. And I didn’t call because my phone died. I’m sorry”, she mumbled. 

“Your parents will be here in an hour!”

“I know. Most of the food is prepared  tho ”, she said and headed to the kitchen to get the turkey into the oven.

Matthew watched every move of her and she felt uncomfortable. She felt as if he knew. As if he knew what she had done and said. Robin shoved her thoughts away and concentrated on preparing the food. She only had a few minutes left until her parents would arrive, so she quickly headed to the bathroom and showered and got dressed. While under the shower, her thoughts drifted away and she remembered last night. She remembered  Cormoran’s strong hands on her body. The way he had touched and teased her. His kisses on her lips and her body. His muscles under her fingers. His slow trusts and her name on his lips. She was aroused and only the ringing doorbell pulled her out of her thoughts. Shit, she was late! Quickly she hopped out of the shower and started to dress into a simple dark green wrap dress, put her hair up and some light make-up on while Matthew greeted their families. They had just seated themselves in the living room when she entered and greeted them. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I just got home from work”, the young woman excused herself and greeted everyone. 

It was the usual small talk and their parents asked how they were and how the planning of the wedding did go. Robin stayed silent and changed the subject as soon as possible. She didn’t want to talk about it. Not now that she re-thought her whole relationship with her fiancé. Robin now and then headed to the kitchen to look after the food. Her mum felt that something was wrong and followed her late in the evening.

“How are you really?”, she asked her daughter.

“I’m good”, Robin lied and smiled while she looked at the turkey. 

“Robin please, something is wrong. I can feel it. You’re unusual calm and absent.”

“I’m good mum. Just some stress at work.”

“Where did you get this?”, she asked and gestured to the medallion she wore.

“It was a present.”

“From  Cormoran ?”

Her mum knew.  Of course she did. Mum’s usually do.

“It’s complicated”, Robin mumbled. 

“You like him. That’s not complicated. Yet you’re still here with Matthew.  So what is going on?”

“I don’t know and I don’t want to think of it. Not now”, she said and her mum let it go.

It was about 8pm when they had dinner and their families where cheerful and chatted a lot. Robin instead was silent. She hasn’t heard anything from  Cormoran the whole day. It was making her sad and yet she knew that it was her fault. She even had no idea if she could go back after the holidays. Could go back and work for him after all that had happened between them. She excused herself and headed to the kitchen. Matthew followed her. 

“What’s going on with you? You barely talk and you wear this stupid thing around your neck. Where did you get that?”, he asked and touched her medallion.

“It was a present and I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

“A present by whom? Your lover?”

Irritated she looked at him. What did he know?

“Don’t think I’m stupid. I can see that you’ve an affair. How long?”

“What?”

“How long is this going between you and him?”, he said angry. 

“You’re crazy”, she said. “I don’t have an affair.”

“But he gives you expensive gifts and you came home late. You said you slept in the office, but I can smell him on you”, Matthew said again.

“That’s rich coming from the man who betrayed me with his best friend for years.”

He slapped her. It hurt and Robin’s whole head felt as if it would explode in that moment. Then she started crying. All the stress and pressure of today ebbed away and she felt tired and dirty. She had to go out. 

She hurried outside and past their parents. They had heard the shouting of course but she didn’t care. Robin grabbed her coat, purse, slipped into some boots and left into the night. Crying and cold she headed to the tube and drove to Denmark Street. If her engagement broke apart, then she wanted to fix her friendship at least. It continued snowing and Robin shivered and was completely soaked when she arrived at the office. She hesitated to knock when she stood by the door to his flat. But there was no other option. Not after anything that had happened. She knocked softly and a moment later  Cormoran opened. 

“Robin. What are you doing here?”, he asked surprised.

“I came to apologise. I... I behaved terribly and I’m so  unbelievably  sorry.”

“Come on in.”

Strike gestured Robin inside and soaked the young woman stood in his kitchen. 

“I don’t know what this is between us. I don’t know how it’ll go on or if you want it to go on. Maybe it was just a one-time thing for you but I’m so sorry. For everything. I...”

She started to cry uncontrollably and Strike just watched her for a moment. Then he saw it. Her reddened cheek, the slight discolouration of her skin.  Cormoran stepped to her and wrapped her into his strong arms before he tilted up her chin and looked at her cheek.

“Who did this? Was it Matthew? Did he hit you?”

She nodded and cried again. 

“I have to be sorry. I should have never agreed to sleep with you.”

“It was my decision. I don’t regret anything.”

“Me neither.”

“You know when my family and everyone was there, I started to realise that this wasn’t important. Not at the moment. I understood that I had made things between us worse due to my behaviour and I wanted to apologise. I realised that it was the only thing I wanted now. I realised that all I want for Christmas, is you.”

“You’re quoting Mariah Carey? Now?”

“Shut up”, Robin mumbled and kissed him.

She knew it wasn’t important how they’d manage or how things with their families and Matthew would turn out. Nothing of it was important at the moment. The only thing she wanted was him and that he knew how she felt about him. And Strike did. Strike knew that she would be his and that they could make it because all he wanted for Christmas was Robin. His Robin to be his’ for the rest of his days. 


End file.
